


room for six

by bapofficial



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff, Sleepovers, this is just winter holiday softness i can't believe myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapofficial/pseuds/bapofficial
Summary: There are only six Hufflepuffs left in the castle over the winter holiday. Naturally, Daehyun decides a sleepover in the common room is in order.





	room for six

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this for the 6th anniversary but life got busy so I couldn't finish it in time :( but gosh thank you b.a.p for 6 wonderful years <3

 

“Get up!” Daehyun wails shrilly, lobbing his own pillow at Youngjae’s face for good measure.

Like with everything else, Youngjae is a step ahead of him. He blocks the pillow before it can hit him, and pulls it underneath his blanket to snuggle against. Mumbling something incomprehensible, he closes his eyes again.

“I can’t believe you’re wasting the holiday sleeping,” Daehyun whines. “This opportunity won’t come again. Nobody has touched the snow outside at _all!”_ He peers out of a window and wipes away an imaginary tear. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Nobody’s touched it because it’s seven in the flipping morning,” Youngjae groans. “It’s literally pitch black outside. Go away.”

Making sure his sigh of disappointment is loud enough, Daehyun gets dressed and jogs out of the dormitory, winter cloak and gloves slung over his shoulder. He’s surprised to find a lamp on in the common room, on a table in front of the burnt-out fireplace. There’s a young kid doing his homework on the floor next to it, when there’s a perfectly good comfy armchair behind him.

“It’s only the first day of the holidays!” Daehyun exclaims.

The kid jumps, gangly legs kicking the table in surprise. He takes a moment to calm down enough to speak. “Day?” he gasps. “Is it the morning already?”

Daehyun smiles in confusion. “I’m going outside. Bye!” he says with a quick wave, and dashes out of the common room.

The rest of the castle is eerily silent, but the sight he’s greeted with when he finally gets out of the main doors pushes everything else out of his mind. Taking no care whatsoever, he slips and slides down the steps and jumps into a wonderful mound of powdery snow with a cry of glee. The first weak rays of sunlight warm his smile, and he springs back up again to run through the snow.

The endless expanse of white before him makes his heart soar. Daehyun skirts the castle walls, hopping and screaming every now and then just because he can; nobody is going to hear him at this time. He sighs and falls back, sinking into the snow and lazily waving his arms back and forth to paint wings into the heavenly cloud he feels like he’s on. He closes his eyes blissfully.

_Splat!_

A pile of snow falls right on top of his face. Sputtering furiously, Daehyun jumps to his feet and looks around blindly whilst clearing the snow from his eyes. There’s a familiar cackle to his left. Daehyun turns around and pulls his wand out but he’s too late: Youngjae has already closed the window again, and he’s laughing heartily at Daehyun’s expression. Daehyun huffs and trudges back to the castle doors.

The Great Hall isn’t completely empty anymore; there’s a handful of students on each table, apart from the Hufflepuff table, which only has two seventh years sitting next to each other. Daehyun recognises them from late revision nights in the common room, but he’s never spoken to them before. They both seem a little intimidating, if he’s honest with himself, but Daehyun has never let that stop him with anyone else. He approaches them and takes the seat opposite, and flashes a smile before pouring himself some hot tea.

“Hi?” one of them says. His eyes are sharp but his gaze is softened by sleep.

“Hi,” Daehyun replies enthusiastically, “I’m Daehyun, fourth year.”

The seventh years seem a little confused by his abrupt entrance into their conversation, but introduce themselves as Himchan and Yongguk anyway. Yongguk doesn’t say much at first, letting Himchan take over. Himchan equally has nothing much to say to a kid he’s never spoken to before, that is until he spots Daehyun spooning sugar into his brimming goblet.

“Stop, stop! You’re going to make a mess,” Himchan gasps, scandalised. He bats Daehyun’s hand away.

Daehyun drops the spoon onto the table, which already has a little puddle of milky tea on it. Oops.

“Sugar first, then milk. How have you come this far in life?” Himchan asks seriously.

Daehyun shrugs and grins. “Thanks,” he says eagerly. “Aw, you’re looking out for me.”

Himchan stares at him. “I don’t even know you.”

Unperturbed, Daehyun continues, “But you want to come out into the snow with me, right?”

“Not really, no.”

Daehyun’s face falls. Maybe he overestimated himself this time.

“Oh, come on, Himchan. You’re always complaining that first years ruined snow for you. There aren’t any now.”

Sighing, Himchan looks Daehyun up and down. “You sure about that?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Daehyun says proudly.

“You shouldn’t,” Himchan with a bemused frown, but there’s a little smile there. It’s hidden, but it’s there.

_Success._

It turns out that while Himchan could challenge Youngjae in competitiveness, he’s a poor shot. It’s Yongguk who Daehyun needs to look out for: he’s a complete beast, flattening Daehyun with snowballs within seconds. Daehyun’s time-out suggestions that they should just be friends and build a snowman are ignored so he dives behind Himchan, whose face is the unlucky target of Yongguk’s new magically enlarged snowball. That stops Yongguk from making another snowball for the rest of the morning, at least.

“He gets a bit weird in the mornings,” Himchan tells Daehyun with a straight face as they walk back inside a while later. He still won’t accept Yongguk’s profuse apologies.

“You’re not even annoyed anymore,” Yongguk complains miserably, trying to catch up with them. “You’re just milking it out so I make a dumb promise like saying I’ll do all your holiday Potions homework.”

Himchan raises his eyebrows. He seems strangely hopeful. “Will you?”

Yongguk’s shoulders sag.

“No!” Daehyun cries. “You’re stronger than this, Yongguk. Don’t let him get to you like this.”

Himchan rounds on Daehyun. “Don’t do this to me.”

Nonplussed, Daehyun shifts his gaze from Himchan to Yongguk. “Erm,” he begins.

“I’ll help you, but I won’t do it for you,” Yongguk says slowly. “We can do it together.”

Himchan instantly beams. “Finally! Thank you so much, seriously.”

Daehyun figures this is something he should probably keep out of. He glances around the Great Hall. It’s mid-morning now, so it’s a little busier than it was a while ago, but there are still only two people at the Hufflepuff table, one of them being Youngjae. Daehyun ambles over to him and makes sure to pretend to trip over Youngjae’s leg as an excuse to kick him, before sitting down dramatically.

“Wow,” Youngjae says, unimpressed. “You had enough fun?”

“For now,” Daehyun says with a deep sigh. His cloak is drenched, and so are his socks. It’s not quite how he imagined his first peaceful snow day would be. “I’m gonna need you to keep me entertained later though, or I’ll get bored. You don’t want that.”

Youngjae shakes his head quickly. “Oh god, no. Anything but that.”

“Good,” Daehyun says, pleased.

He looks over at the other kid on the table sitting two seats down, mixing a bowl of what looks like lumpy yellow porridge. Yongguk and Himchan are back for more coffee. Himchan stops and stares as the kid shovels more cornflakes into his bowl, and then pours milk on top and stirs it again like he’s stirring tea.

“Is that…?” Himchan begins.

The kid starts and looks up. “Cornflakes,” he murmurs softly.

Himchan stares at him in the utmost horror.

 

* * *

 

Despite having waited for weeks for the freedom to sit back in the common room without feeling like he needs to be doing some homework or other, Daehyun is bored by the third day of the holidays. Youngjae does his best to keep him busy, but there are only so many games of Wizard’s Chess Daehyun can lose before his head hits the table in despair.

They’re both sprawled over the comfiest sofas in the room, legs stretched out and snack crumbs littered across the floor. Daehyun flicks another Chocolate Frog card at Youngjae’s head before glancing around the common room for any more distractions.

The lanky kid from that first morning is sitting hunched over _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1,_ though his legs seem to be itching to run about on the grounds. Daehyun watches him fidget for a little while before getting up and plopping himself down on the seat next to the kid.

“Why are you working so hard?” Daehyun asks him casually.

The kid looks at him with wide eyes. “Erm.”

Daehyun laughs loudly: an introduction is probably what he should have started with. He goes ahead with it.

Still wary, the kid replies, “I’m Junhong. First year.”

“First?” Daehyun repeats incredulously, making Junhong flinch. “Sorry! Just, why are you working so hard? I don’t think I read a single book in first year.”

“You’re an exception, dumbass,” Youngjae says from behind. He jumps onto the armchair opposite and turns to Junhong. “He’s not creeping you out too much, is he?”

“Hey!” Daehyun protests.

Junhong actually cracks a smile though, so maybe Daehyun should shut up and let Youngjae do the talking more often.

“He doesn’t have a filter. Don’t mind him though, he’s just trying to be friendly,” Youngjae adds.

“It’s ok,” Junhong replies with a blush.

“Have your friends all gone home?” Daehyun asks. He hasn’t seen the kid talking to anyone else since the holiday started.

“Yeah,” Junhong says sadly. “It’s just me. I figured I’d get ahead with my work so when term starts I’ll have more time to—” he cuts himself off.

Daehyun exchanges a glance with Youngjae. “More time to what?”

Junhong hesitates before continuing. “I want to try out for the Quidditch team. One of the chasers quit so they’re having tryouts at the end of January,” he says, pointing at a sign on the noticeboard.

“How, though?” Youngjae asks, brows furrowed. “I thought first years weren’t allowed brooms?”

Junhong smirks sweetly. Daehyun doesn’t know how that’s even possible.

“I’ve been borrowing the school ones early in the morning,” Junhong admits. “I get really sleepless sometimes anyway, so it helps tire me out. I hope I’ll at least get to be a substitute player or something, so I have more of a chance getting in next year.”

Youngjae looks impressed. “You’re determined, I’ll give you that. You should go for it.”

A smile spreads across Junhong’s face and he ducks his head shyly. He blinks a lot too. It’s ridiculously cute.

“Daehyun, stop cooing. He’s not five,” Youngjae shoots at him.

Oh. Daehyun slaps a hand against his mouth. “Sorry,” he says, before leaning in. “You can sit with us if you want. Two weeks is a long time to spend by yourself.”

Youngjae opens his mouth, probably to tell Daehyun to back of a little, but stops when Junhong nods carefully.

“Thanks,” the kid timidly says.

“Cute,” Youngjae comments in a curiously high-pitched voice.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun says, “stop cooing. He’s not five.”

Youngjae sighs.

On the other side of the common room, a boy shuffles in through the dormitory door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It’s the cornflakes kid. He walks towards the the fireplace, but Daehyun calls him over. He frowns and tentatively nears Daehyun and the others, and only relaxes a bit when he sees Junhong there too.

“Come, join us!” Daehyun proclaims, dramatically gesturing at the seat next to Youngjae.

Nervously, the kid steps over Youngjae’s outstretched legs and perches on the edge of his seat. “Er, hi?”

“Hello,” Youngjae chirps brightly. It’s slightly disturbing. “What’s your name?”

Daehyun’s jaw drops at the injustice as the cornflakes kid half smiles, half gulps before replying, “Erm, Jongup.”

“How old are you, ‘Erm, Jongup’?” Daehyun asks innocently.

Unimpressed, Jongup stares at him with dead eyes. Daehyun takes that to mean second year. The Emo Year. Ah, that explains the 8pm nap. Still, though, it’s not fair that Youngjae is just as annoying as Daehyun but gets away with it.

Daehyun is about to excitedly pelt Jongup with more questions, when the kid leans over the arm of the sofa towards Junhong. Daehyun watches curiously as Jongup points at something in the book and mumbles lowly; Junhong grins.

“It does,” Junhong whispers with a snicker.

“What?” Daehyun blurts.

Instantly, Junhong sobers up, but Jongup takes the book from his hands and shows Daehyun a rather unflattering image of a face with an extremely large mouth. “Looks like you,” Jongup says with a wonderful chuckle.

Daehyun can’t even berate him, not when he sounds so angelic. It’s then that he realises how soft Jongup’s tousled hair is, and how his pyjama sleeves and legs are a tiny bit too long. Daehyun can’t scold a little person like that. He throws a cushion with practised precision straight at Youngjae’s head when _that_ idiot starts laughing, though.

Jongup is somewhat wary to open up, but he sits more comfortably after a while, and speaks more confidently when someone asks him a question. He still won’t talk unless he’s pulled into the conversation, but he hasn’t gotten up and left yet either, which is something. He says he’s never spoken to Junhong before, and only knows him by sight, but the two seem to already have a bond that they don’t have with Daehyun and Youngjae: their ages are closer, Daehyun supposes. Come to think of it, Daehyun hasn’t seen any other second years either around the common room yet.

“How many of us are there?” Daehyun wonders aloud. “Us four, Yongguk and Himchan… anyone else?”

“I’ve not seen anyone,” Junhong says.

“Woah, only six of us?” says Youngjae. “In all of Hufflepuff? The other houses have way more.”

“I guess the other houses aren’t as _loyal_ to their families,” Daehyun says with a wink.

Jongup frowns at him. “You saying we’re bad Hufflepuffs?”

Surprised, Daehyun rushes to correct himself. “No, of course not! Just making a joke — loyalty?”

The sudden smile on Jongup’s face perplexes Daehyun even more. “I’m sure you miss your family loads, too!” he says reassuringly.

Jongup’s face falls again. He scrunches his nose. Oh dear.

“I mean—”

“Daehyun,” Youngjae hisses in warning, before tentatively reaching out and laying a hand on Jongup’s shoulder.

Jongup shies away from Youngjae’s touch, squirming in his seat. Junhong stares at Daehyun, looking as lost as Daehyun feels.

“Having a party without us?” a voice booms from behind.

As much as Daehyun loves company, Himchan and Yongguk’s loud entrance _could_ have been timed better. Luckily, they catch on quickly enough.

“Hey, kid,” Himchan says softly, before throwing a bar of chocolate in Jongup’s general direction.

Jongup catches it with surprising agility. He peers at it curiously: it’s from Honeydukes. He won’t have been to Hogsmeade yet.

“Real food,” Himchan says with a tilt of his head. He makes Youngjae shuffle along and he sits next to him, and watches over the top of Youngjae’s head as Jongup still stares at the chocolate.

Yongguk slowly joins Daehyun’s side, eyes on Jongup too. “That was some catch.”

Jongup looks up.

“You should try out for the Quidditch team too,” Yongguk suggests.

“Too?” peeps Junhong, eyes comically wide.

“You don’t really think nobody was going to notice you sneaking off every day at the crack of dawn?” Yongguk drawls. “Junhong, right?”

Junhong flushes. “I— yeah.”

Yongguk turns back to Jongup, who no longer has any trace of a scowl. “Our Seeker isn’t… catching many Snitches. You should at least turn up to the tryouts and show them what you can do. You never know, they might take you on.”

With a poorly hidden smile, Jongup looks down and unwraps his chocolate. He nods once and keeps his chin tucked into his neck.

Impressed, Daehyun leans back. The six of them are sitting as a group and nobody is noticeably sad or uncomfortable with that. It’s beautiful. “Let’s have a sleepover!” he announces.

Five blank faces look back at him.

“Oh, come on!” Daehyun insists. “There’s only six of us, and it’s not like any of you have anything better to do.”

Himchan raises his eyebrows. “I could be sleeping.”

“He didn’t say you couldn’t sleep,” Youngjae tells him in a reprimanding tone. “Just… do it down here with the rest of us.” He sighs, eyebrows closely knitted. “Does family mean nothing to you? It’s like you don’t care about spending time with us anymore.”

Meekly, Himchan agrees.

Oh, ok. Daehyun has no idea what’s going on, but he isn’t one to complain if Youngjae wants to agree with him for once and Himchan wants to play along or… whatever.

“Let’s all get our blankets and pillows!” Daehyun cries before anyone has the chance to break the spell or laugh at him for falling for a prank, if that is what this is. He sets off for the fourth-year dormitory at top speed, and grabs both his and Youngjae’s bedding. Just as he’s about to leave, Youngjae barges in.

“You can’t have a sleepover in your robes,” he says seriously as he feels around under his bed for his pyjamas.

“What’s… gotten into you?” Daehyun asks, his mouth wide open.

Youngjae stands up and brandishes his crumpled pyjamas triumphantly, before deflating again. “You’re right, we have nothing better to do.” He shrugs. “I thought it’d help your cause if you weren't the only enthusiastic one, so.”

Daehyun beams at him. “You love me!”

Youngjae purses his lips in distaste. “Don’t beg it.”

“You do!” Daehyun repeats shrilly. “I’m your favourite person in the world!” He changes into his pyjamas, smugly noting that Youngjae doesn’t deny anything between his sighs and eye rolls.

They march back into the common room, where only Yongguk and Junhong await them. Junhong looks positively adorable in his soft pyjamas whose legs dangle over his ankles. Yongguk is in simple Muggle sportswear. Daehyun thinks he remembers Youngjae calling that kind of thing a _trackie,_ whatever that means.

“Himchan will be a while,” Yongguk says with a defeated smile. “Let’s set up.”

He takes several sofa seats and enlarges them so they’re as big as mattresses. Junhong drags them together to make a circle, and throws his pillow and blanket on one before settling on top. Daehyun and Youngjae take their seats too, and watch Yongguk as he wonders aloud if they’ll have enough food. Daehyun looks around the wrapper-strewn common room in confusion, until Himchan and Jongup come out of the dormitory, arms full of snacks. Himchan prods an unenthusiastic Jongup in front of him.

Himchan shrugs. “The kitchen’s just down the corridor. Don’t complain.”

“Why on earth would I complain?” Daehyun says, bewildered.

The rest settle down and take their own sofa seats too. It’s silent for a while as they get themselves comfortable, and then for a bit more after that.

“So… what do we do now?” Junhong asks.

“A game?” suggests Youngjae.

Himchan and Yongguk groan in disagreement.

“Can we just sleep?” Jongup croaks. He coughs and lowers his eyes.

“What’s up with you?” Himchan says. “Yongguk’s compliments usually do the trick with anyone.”

Jongup furrows his eyebrows. “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

“Do you really miss your family?” Youngjae asks. Daehyun can’t believe the nerve of Youngjae to be blunter than him. “Keeping it to yourself won’t do you any favours.” Oh, wow. Again, that’s rich coming from Youngjae, Daehyun thinks irritably.

Jongup’s expression darkens.

“Hey,” Himchan says softly, reaching out and laying a hand on Jongup’s shoulder, “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We all do, don’t worry about it. I’m a seventh year, and it still sucks. It’s normal to miss home. I’d be more worried if you didn’t.”

Slowly, Jongup nods his head. “I just… never really know how to speak to them when it’s not in person.” He pauses for a moment. “We usually just joke around most of the time. I don’t know how to talk to them properly.”

“It’s not too late to start,” Himchan encourages. “Write a letter!”

“It’s weird,” Jongup says with a grimace.

“Well it’s either that or your parents waiting for some news from you for months.”

Jongup snaps his head up and frowns.

“They don’t need to see that you’re uncomfortable. Just do it because it’ll make them happy, and then they’ll send you a letter back! And you’ll get better at it over time, anyway.”

Jongup sighs. “I guess I’ll… give it another go.”

“That’s my boy,” Himchan blurts proudly, ruffling Jongup’s hair.

“I don’t know you,” Jongup retorts.

Himchan shrugs. His smile doesn’t lose any of its brightness.

“So,” Youngjae announces, “any more problems we can talk about? Extra points if they’re emotional ones.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes.

“How are you adapting to school, Junhong?” Youngjae asks kindly.

Junhong’s eyes widen. “Erm, ok I suppose? Class is hard sometimes but I’m gonna get ahead this holiday.”

“What about everything else? Friends?”

“I have some, yeah,” Junhong says quietly. He’s sitting with his knees folded up against his chest and his arms around them. “Individual ones, but I’ve not managed to get them to be friends with each other yet, so I don’t really have a group.” A light blush brushes the apples of his cheeks. It’s ridiculously cute.

“That’s good! I mean it’s been over three years and I still spend most of my time with this one guy, so,” Youngjae says, giving Daehyun a displeased look.

“Hey!” Daehyun cries.

Youngjae smiles sweetly.

“Everyone else already has their own groups, though,” Junhong murmurs.

“Forget everyone else!” exclaims Youngjae. “You’ve got seven years, what’s the rush? Most of the kids in your year with big friendship groups won’t even be talking to each other in a year or two. Take your time to find friends you actually like.”

Daehyun gasps loudly. “Youngjae…” he begins.

“Shush,” Youngjae snaps. He turns back to Junhong. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Things will work themselves out over time. It’s not a race.”

“Thanks,” Junhong mumbles appreciatively. “How come you guys are so nice? Most older Hufflepuffs wouldn’t talk to younger people like this.”

Daehyun shrugs. “Why not? I guess I would have liked an older student to be nice to me when I was in first year.”

Junhong tilts his head to the side and smiles slightly.

“And if you see us around, come sit with us if you want, even when term starts again,” Youngjae offers.

“Yeah, we’re losers,” Daehyun says with a sigh.

“I’m not,” Youngjae adds.

Junhong sniggers. “Thank you.”

“Hey, Yongguk,” Daehyun calls, startling the guy out of his trance, “you’ve been quiet. Anything you wanna say?”

Yongguk clears his throat. “Erm, I have no idea what I’m doing with my life.”

Oh, well that’s certainly something. Why did Daehyun have to open his _stupid mouth_ and —  

“What, like, in general or after you leave school?” Youngjae asks.

“After I leave,” Yongguk clarifies with an embarrassed grin. “I don’t know what I want to work as. Nothing really interests me.”

Oh dear, Daehyun doesn’t really have anything good to say to that. “You could try a few different things? See which kind of area you like more and then narrow it down?”

“That’s… surprisingly logical,” Yongguk says, impressed. “It’s the plan I have so far.”

“Surprising?”

“What about you, Himchan?” Youngjae asks quickly.

“I’m going to be a healer,” Himchan says smugly. His smile dims a little. “Though, potions really isn’t my best subject. I need to get better at it to get the NEWTs I need.”

“Aw sweet!” Daehyun exclaims. “You can be like our inside man at St Mungo’s.”

“What the hell would you want an inside man in a hospital for?” Himchan says.

Daehyun keeps smiling. “You never know.”

“Right… ok.”

“Perfect.”

“Can I sleep?” Jongup interrupts. “You guys carry on talking if you want.”

“No!” Daehyun and Himchan blurt.

Jongup groans.

“Hey guys,” Youngjae whispers harshly, making Jongup flinch. He blows out the candle closest to them and waits until he has everyone’s attention, before speaking in a dramatically hushed voice. “Have any of you seen where the Bloody Baron goes at night?”

Daehyun sighs. Not this again.

“No, where?” Junhong replies, eyes wide with awe and a tinge of fear.

Youngjae shrugs. “Me neither.”

Junhong stares at him.

“It’s not a sleepover without a ghost story,” Youngjae says airily.

“That wasn’t a story,” Himchan remarks.

“I’m sorry about him,” says Daehyun. The secondhand embarrassment is painful. “He does this every time and I’ve never understood why.”

“Just let him be,” Yongguk says fondly.

Youngjae mimics a salute to him.

“Seriously, I’m going to sleep,” Jongup announces exasperatedly. “If you’re going to draw on my face, please make sure it’s not permanent. Just… don’t come near me with a wand. No offence, but I don’t trust any of you.” He lies down and snuggles under his blanket.

“Well that was heartfelt,” Youngjae gushes, wiping at an imaginary tear. He sniffs for good measure.

“Can’t believe we’ve all bonded so well in like… ten minutes,” Daehyun agrees.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. This was nice. I mean, there’s still the rest of the whole holiday for bonding,” Himchan adds.

“Aw, thanks,” replies Daehyun, taken aback.

Himchan smiles gently. It’s a moving experience. “We can do this again when Jongup wants to cooperate.”

“How do we do that?” Junhong asks.

“I can be very influential when I want to be,” Himchan says proudly. “Isn’t that right, Yongguk?”

Yongguk snores.

Himchan lowers his head in disappointment. “We’re definitely doing this again after I’ve splashed everyone’s heads with cold water.”

Daehyun beams. He had no idea how this sleepover thing was going to be. Well, as far as sleepovers go, this one _was_ pretty terrible, but there’s definitely something promising about it. And Himchan is right: there’s still ages to try again.

Himchan and Junhong settle down and close their eyes too.

Something soft hits the side of Daehyun’s face. It’s a sock. Nasty.

Youngjae launches himself onto the makeshift mattress next to Daehyun. “That was actually kinda fun,” he whispers. “I’m impressed.”

“The sock?”

Youngjae smiles blanky. “I mean, that too, I guess.”

“Beautiful,” Daehyun says.

“We can play truth or dare next time,” Youngjae says with an unnerving grin.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Daehyun asks warily.

“No, but neither was yours and it worked out well enough.”

He has a point, Daehyun reckons.

“Guys, can you be a bit quieter please?” Junhong mumbles.

“Help me think of some embarrassing dares tomorrow,” Youngjae says, stifling a yawn. He pats Junhong on the leg repeatedly.

“You do realise you’re not exempt from doing these dares?” Daehyun points out.

“I’m not stupid, I’ll pick truth.”

“Or embarrassing truths?” Daehyun says with a grin of his own.

Youngjae takes his other sock off and throws it at Daehyun before scampering back to his place. “Goodnight!” he chirps, hiding under his blanket.

Daehyun shakes his head and lays down. Yeah, today was alright after all.

 

* * *

 

Soft sunlight streams in through the circular windows, leaving warm spots of yellow on the earthy rug. Daehyun looks around at the sleeping forms of the other boys and smiles to himself. It’s always been just him and Youngjae for so long: it was nice for them to both be part of something bigger together.

Daehyun spares a glance at the hexagonal space between the mattresses. The snacks are still there, untouched. Incredible. At least they won’t have to take a trip to the kitchen tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://bapofficial.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/yeahbap)


End file.
